Where I Belong
by brokenrussiancrawl
Summary: Todd needed to make sure that Tea knows that he was the real Todd Manning and that the other was an imposter. He just needed to make her see that he was where he belonged, as long as she was with him, he was home.


**Fact about me, Brokenrussiancrawl:**

**I LOVE Todd and Tea! They belong together and it makes me sad to think that there is not going to be any more of them soon because we all know that the guy with the scar is about to be with Blair. Whatever! This couple is WAY better then Todd and Blair!**

**Where I Belong**

Todd sat on the bed as he waited of Tea to get out of the bathroom so he could talk to her. They haven't been talking that much since they saw the imposter posing as him. He couldn't believe that nut thought that he was the real Todd Manning. He was Todd Manning and as far as he could tell there was no other. This was annoying, ever since this clown showed up in town his entire life had been thrown upside down and people were acting as if they believed that he was the real Todd.

He had no idea who this man was but he was sure that this guy was some freak who was trying to get his hands on his money and trying to steel his life from right out from under him. But it wouldn't work, if this man thinks that he can just barge in with his old face and expect everyone to just BELIEVE his story about being held in a cell, heavily sedated.

What Todd was trying to figure out was how the plastic surgeons did such a good job on recreating his old face on that guy. It looked almost identical. The guy must have done his research on him to know some of the things that he said happened when he had that face. But he wasn't real; he was just some guy who thought that this was an easy ploy to gain a fortune.

Todd was pulled out of his mulling's as the bathroom door opened and his beautiful wife stepped out wearing one of the dresses that he bought for her. She looked breath-taking to him. His eyes never left her as she came to stand before him and gave him a hesitant smile. He smirked at her and wrapped his arms around her. She didn't protest which was a good sign.

"You look…stunning." He breathed out.

"Well, thank you." Tea smiled at him and turned around for him to zip up the back. Todd leaned forward and placed at kiss on the nap of her neck. She smelled delicious to him. Tea sighed and leaned back against him. He smiled to himself; it never took much to get Tea ready to go to bed with him. He just had to place a kiss in the right areas and she would turn to mush.

"I think that you would look much better without the dress on." Todd said as he started to rub the strap of the dress down her shoulder.

"We have to go to Vicki's remember. She will not be happy if were late, Todd." Tea said. Todd knew that it was a feeble excuse but he gave in and stopped trying to get the dress of off her. He zipped her up and moved to stand before her. She was looking away from him and wouldn't meet his eyes. This just annoyed him.

"What?" He snapped at her. Tea's head flew up to him and she looked her eyes with his.

"Nothing." She was lying to him now?

"No, I want to know what you were thinking." Todd crossed he arms and she looked away sighing.

"I was wondering about the other Todd." She said in a breath of air.

This just pissed Todd off, "There is no other Todd!" He boomed at her. She didn't even cringe at him when she looked at his angry face.

"Okay, well who am I supposed to react when some man shows up with your old face and tells me that he is the real Todd and has a story as good as his?"

"Are you serious right now?" Todd asked with a fake laugh. "You cannot honestly be thinking that he is me. I'm your husband Tea. We've been together for years now and now you're doubting me?"

"That's not what I'm doing Todd. I'm just trying to understand what's going on. Nothing about this makes sense. Lately you keep bringing up that you don't want to lose me and Dani, like you're scared that we will be taken away from you."

"I was just trying to tell you how much you guys mean to me. After Sam was taken and when I was shot, I thought that you guys would be gone and I'd never be able to see you guys again." Todd said feeling tired of having to explain himself to his wife.

Tea came up to him and placed her hands on either side of his face. He refused to look at her. "Todd, you're not going to lose us. We love you, okay? You are my husband and there is nothing that is going to separate us." Todd looked at her and saw that love that she had for him shining threw her eyes as she looked at him.

He pulled her in closer and gave her a tight hug. He never wanted to let go of her. She was his life now and without her he was nothing. He closed his eyes as he rested his chin on her shoulder. This was where he belonged, he thought to himself. Right here with Tea in his arms. This was where he was happy and there was nothing that was going to change that for him.

"I love you," He whispered into her ear.

Tea ran her hand from his back and up his neck as she pulled back and looked in his eyes, her fingers treading threw his hair. "I love you, too." She said back.

Todd pulled her back into the hug and let out a sigh of relief. He was home. All he needed to do was make sure that this was where he stayed. He was not about to let her get away from him without a fight. She was too important to him. His FAMILY was too important to let go. He refused to go down without a fight.

The guy posing as Todd Manning never dealt with him before but he was about to get to know what he can do to people first hand. Todd Manning never went out without a fight. He fought for Tea and now she was his wife. He fought for Dani and now she called him dad. He fought to keep his son out of jail and he was safe and sound at his mother's. Todd was about to fight to get out of this mess.

**Well, there you have it. Short and sweet. Let me know what you think.**


End file.
